


She Won't Slow Down

by giathewhia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is sick and too stubborn to notice or ask for help, Battle, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lesbians, Lesbians in Space, Sickfic, Swearing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catra loves adora so much it's insane, they're daaaating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giathewhia/pseuds/giathewhia
Summary: "I'm not sick. I'm not."
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (Background), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	She Won't Slow Down

Adora looked at herself in the mirror and winced. Bright bruises stained every inch of her arms, the muscles underneath sore and complaining. Her hair hung limp from her head, her eyes were dull, and her nose was shining red. 

She let out a weary sigh that transformed into a body-shaking sneeze. 

“Ugh,” she mumbled, wiping her nose. “Why do I feel like this?”

She was tempted to grab her sword and become She-Ra, just to make the pounding pain in her head dull and the ache in her chest less noticeable. At least when she was She-Ra, she could forget about her body and accept the consequences later. She poked one of the bruises on her bicep and sucked in a sharp breath that quickly dissolved into hoarse coughing. Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.

“I’m not sick,” She said to her reflection. “I’m not.” 

Her moping was interrupted by a sharp rapping on her door. 

“Adora! Quick, there’s been an attack!” It was Glimmer, sounding desperate and harried. There was a “poof!” noise and Adora knew that she had shimmered away, back to the battle. Adora allowed herself a few more moments of rest, shutting her eyes and blowing out a breath. 

Then she stood up, grabbed the sword, and became She-Ra.

*************************************************

“Will you just-” Catra began, gesturing with a long knife to her stony opponent. She was rudely interrupted by a giant rock hurtling straight toward her face. She let out a yelp and ducked, forcing herself behind a tree so she could regroup for a second. 

The battle wasn’t going well, exactly, but battles rarely did. They had been ruthlessly battered by a large group of mountain trolls for the last several months- random, small attacks that didn’t last longer than half a day. With Adora in the battle, however, the trolls would be lucky if they weren’t captured within minutes. 

Speaking of, Catra thought to herself, scanning the battlefield, where is my girlfriend? She spotted Glimmer and Bow fighting back to back, glittering vines of magic and sharp arrows bursting from their defensive circle to beat back the trolls. Netossa was saying something to her wife from up in a tree, both of them watching the battle from above. Every now and then they’d toss down a whirlwind or a net and take out a few trolls at a time just when one of the team became overwhelmed. 

The sound of labored breathing reached Catra’s sensitive ears and she cocked her head toward the sound. It- well, it kind of sounded like Adora when she was in pain. But Adora wasn’t hurt, was she?

“HEY! BACK OFF!” yelled a familiar voice- Adora, Catra’s brain supplied helpfully- before her vision was being blocked by She-Ra’s large frame. 

Catra sighed in relief, ready to ask what took her so long, but then she noticed that something was... off. She-Ra’s face looked weird, almost droopy, and her normally shiny, flowing hair looked tired and worn. Even her stance was different- her shoulders slumped and her legs spread far apart, like she was afraid she was going to fall over. 

“Adora?” Catra started, but suddenly She-Ra wasn’t there. She had flung herself into battle, whapping trolls left and right with barely any regard to how much damage she was doing. “Adora!” she shouted again, trying to get her attention, and this time it worked. She-Ra turned in Catra’s direction while grabbing her sword with both hands and swinging it in a circle, absolutely demolishing about twenty trolls. 

“Hey, Catra,” she said faintly, and then promptly passed out.

*********************************************

There was a ringing in Adora’s head that wouldn’t stop, but her body was warm and something was brushing her hair so she considered going back to sleep. A soft feeling melted in her throat and spread to her chest, filling her lungs with molten gold that tasted like cough drops. She let out a content sigh and tilted her head a little bit, nuzzling her nose further into the warmth pillowing her head.

A sharp chuckle came from above her, and something soft brushed down Adora’s cheek. “Hey, Adora.”

“Mmmm... Heya, Catra,” Adora mumbled. Everything was warm and soft and she was almost drifting back to sleep... “Wait, what about the battle?!” She bolted upright and almost toppled over with the sudden headrush. Black tinted the corners of her vision but she blinked it away. “Is everyone okay? Did we win?”

“Okay, stop. Lay down,” Catra said, an amused tilt to her wry smile. Her eyes sparkled blue and dandelion yellow as she looked at Adora. Adora lay back down with a sigh, because despite Catra’s frequent protests, she was a very easy girlfriend to handle. “Listen, Adora,” Catra continued, carding her fingers through Adora’s hair. The soft scrape of her nails on Adora’s scalp was fantastic and she never wanted it to stop. “You need to tell us, especially me, when you’re sick. Glimmer would’ve never called you into battle if she’d known that you were literally on the verge of passing out.”

“’M fine,” Adora protested, cracking an eyelid open. She realized that she’d instinctively rested her head back on Catra’s thigh, a habit she’d retained since they were kids. “’M not sick.”

“Adora,” Catra said. “You’re such a bad liar.”

“Mean,” Adora grumbled, melting further under Catra’s touch when her hands drifted down to Adora’s shoulders and rubbed out the tension there. “Why do I even put up with you when you’re so mean to me?”

“Aw, you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, the rhythm of their breaths relaxing Adora back to the verge of sleep. Catra’s hands continued working their way down Adora’s arms, down past her shoulders and-

“Owwwww!” Adora hissed.

“Adora!” Catra said, holding up Adora’s arm like a piece of evidence to a crime. “Why didn’t you tell me about all these fucking bruises?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by one of my good friends over on Tumblr (I'm @giathewhia there as well, come scream about space gays with me) so thanks to it!!
> 
> Also, yes, this is absolutely canon. Adora does not know when to take a break- good thing she has Catra to keep her in check (:


End file.
